Just a Kiss
by samy.roses
Summary: O casamento de Edward está indo de mal a pior. O que acontece quando ele descobre que tem uma nova, jovem e sorridente secretária? E ele se vê repleto de atração e de sentimentos confusos dos quais nunca havia sentido antes. Seria isso o que eles chamam amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Edward acordou com dor de cabeça horrível e sozinho no quarto de hospedes, pela terceira vez naquela semana.

Ele levantou-se, tomou uma aspirina e foi tomar um bom e demorado banho. Era o que precisava para colocar a cabeça em ordem. Tinha uma reunião importante hoje com os Franceses pela manhã e precisava de um pouco de paz para colocar a cabeça no lugar e pensar com clareza.

Vestiu um terno cinza e colocou a gravata tola que Tânia havia lhe dado de presente no natal. Ele particularmente odiava aquela gravata, mas isso talvez a agradasse. Mas ultimamente era praticamente impossível agradá-la de qualquer forma.

Ouviu seu celular tocar e o atendeu. Era Emmett.

— _Bom dia irmãozinho! Hoje é o grande dia! _— ele disse animado, quase gritando. _— Vamos fechar esse contrato milionário ou eu não me chamo Cullen! Irrá! _

— Emmett menos, por favor. Eu sei que a campanha é boa, — _era fodidamente boa, _ele pensou — mas não podemos dizer se os Franceses irão gostar.

— _Porra, mas é claro que vão gostar! _— disse ele em êxtase —_ Eu já preparei tudo. Já revisei o conteúdo está tudo pronto. Estou só aguardando a chegada dos franceses. E vê se não atrasada seu filho da mãe. Hoje é o grande dia_! — e desligou. Edward riu.

Quando desceu para tomar café, encontrou Tânia rindo ao telefone com alguma amiga. Ao vê-lo, ela rapidamente se despediu e desligou o aparelho. O sorriso nos lábios dela desaparecem rapidamente. Quando foi a ultima vez que ele a fez sorrir? Quando foi a ultima vez que ela o fez rir?

— Bom dia. — disse Edward ao sentar-se de frente para esposa. Ela nada respondeu.

Ele serviu-se de café preto e forte. Passou manteiga em um pãozinho e comeu em silencio. Tânia fez o mesmo. Até que ela finalmente ela quebrou o silencio.

— E então?

— E então o que?

— Não vai me pedir desculpas? — ela perguntou incrédula.

— Pedir desculpas pelo que, Tânia? — ele perguntou tentar manter a calma. Ele não tinha motivos para lhe pedir desculpas. E não iria.

— Você me humilhou na frente de todos meus amigos. Você fez uma cena na festa!

— É mesmo? — ele perguntou com ironia, a raiva começando a fluir. — Você se humilhou sozinha. Eu evitei que você se humilhasse mais e ainda me humilhasse também.

— Você é um cretino, Edward! — ela gritou. — Um bacaca cretino!

E lá se foram, para mais uma longa, longa, longa briga.

Quando foi a ultima vez que tiveram uma conversa decente? Quando foi a ultima vez em que riram junto? A ultima vez em que fizeram planos? Quando foi a ultima vez que se amaram?

Mas a pergunta não é essa, e sim quando foi que pararam de se amar.

**xxx**

Eram quase 11h quando Edward chegou ao escritório. Irritado, puto e com os nervos a flor da pele. Era esse o efeito que Tânia causava nele. Brigavam 90% do tempo em que passavam juntos. Como podiam viver dessa maneira?

Edward entrou em sua sala e deu de cara com Emmett sentando em sua mesa todo sorridente.

— E ai, lá vem grande homem! — disse Emmett saudando-o. — Em cima da hora como sempre. Esperar que você chegasse cedo é a mesma coisa que esperar chover no deserto! — ele riu.

— Emmett, agora não. — disse de forma ríspida.

— Dormiu comigo, foi? — ele riu novamente.

— Emmett, por favor. Preciso de um tempo.

— A vadia te colocou para dormir no quarto de hospedes de novo não foi?

— Emmett, pela ultima vez: já disse para não falar assim da minha mulher.

— Mas ela é uma vadia. Aquilo ali é uma cobra, uma naja venenosa. — disse Emmett, imitando uma cobra com as mãos. — De coração, não sei como você ainda está casado com ela, Edward.

— Emmett, não me provoca. — disse Edward sério. — Ela pode ser uma vadia, mas ainda é minha mulher e eu exijo respeito.

— Está bem. — Emmett levantou as mãos para cima, como que se rendendo. — Não está mais aqui quem falou.

— Bom.

— Mas cara, ela estava igual a uma cadela no cio na festa de ontem à noite... — Emmett insistiu em dizer, mas mal terminou sua frase e Edward já estava em cima dele. Prendendo-o contra a parede.

— Eu já disse para não falar assim!

— Ok, Ok. Desculpe. — disse Emmett ainda rindo. Era divertido tira-lo do sério. Edward o soltou e caminhou para perto da janela, passando a mão freneticamente pelos cabelos despenteando-os. Era uma mania, sempre o fazia quando estava irritado e em seu limite.

— Senhor Cullen? — disse uma voz feminina e tímida.

— Sim? — responderam ambos os Cullen ali presente. — Me desculpe interrompe-los, mas os Franceses já estão na sala de reuniões esperando pelos senhores.

— Senhor Cullen? — Emmett fez uma careta. — Isso soa esquisito vindo de você. Pode me chamar de Emmett, Emmettizinho, ursão ou como você quiser Bella, menos de senhor, por favor.

— Desculpe, mas quem é você? — Edward quis saber.

— Isabella Swan, senhor. Muito prazer.

— Sim, sim. Isabella Swan. O que faz aqui?

— Ahn, eu sou sua nova secretária. — Bella respondeu confusa.

— Minha nova secretaria? O que aconteceu com a antiga?

— Ela se mudou para Washington Edward. — respondeu Emmett. — Conversamos a respeito disso na semana passada. Liga não Bella, Edward tem um raro caso de Alzheimer precoce.

Bella riu. Tinha uma risada dócil e engraçada, como o de uma criança. Mas seu riso calou-se ao perceber o olhar de Edward em cima dela. Ele não parecia ser nada divertido. Era totalmente o oposto do irmão. Enquanto Emmett era calmo, agitado e engraçado, Edward era tenso, retido e impaciente.

— Eu vou lá falar com eles. — disse Emmett. — Bella pode trazer um copo d'água para o estressadinho ali? Quando você se recompuser, por favor, estaremos te aguardando.

Bella saiu e logo voltou com um copo d'água gelado e entregou a Edward que o bebeu rapidamente. Ajeitou os cabelos o máximo que pode e saiu. Mas no meio do caminho para a sala de reuniões onde Emmett o esperava, enchendo os Franceses com suas péssimas piadas, ele deu meio volta e voltou.

— Senhoria Swan?

— Sim?

— Seja bem vinda. — ele sorriu.

— Obrigada. — e ela lhe sorriu de volta.

**xxx**

**Hello, hello. **

**Espero que gostem! **

**Beijokas! **

**S.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Bella observava Edward pela parede de vidro de seu escritório. Ele andava de um lado para o outro ao celular. Sua mão, bagunçando os cabelos freneticamente, o rosto vermelho. Com quem quer ele estivesse conversando, boa coisa não era.

Os Franceses não tinham gostado da ideia para a campanha de seu novo perfume. Emmett estava arrasado e Edward uma pilha de nervoso. Ao menos não perderam os Franceses, tinha uma ultima chance de acertar as coisas. Tinham dois meses para criarem uma nova campanha. E duas semanas já haviam se passado e ainda não tinham feito absolutamente nada.

Edward constantemente ficava no escritório até tarde depois do horário e às vezes dormia ali mesmo. Bella o acordava pela manhã. Às vezes o deixava dormir até mais tarde. Ele parecia tão sereno e calmo dormindo, tão em paz que ela não tinha coragem de acordá-lo. Era tão diferente de quando estava acordado, tão sereno. E Bella gostava de observa-lo dormir.

Edward desligou o celular e bruscamente o jogou no chão, quebrando-o. Aqueles olhos verdes logo se encontraram o com os dela. Droga, ele a pegara observando-o. Sentindo as bochechas ficarem quente, ela abaixou os olhos para os papeis que tinha na mesa.

Edward caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

— Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia essa parede de vidro. — ele disse rude. — Lucy ao menos tinha a decência de fingir que não estava observando.

— Desculpe senhor, eu apenas...

— Vá buscar um café. — ele a cortou rispidamente e voltou para sua sala.

Desconcertada e atrapalhada Bella se dirigiu para copa e preparou o café. Preto, forte e sem açúcar. _Tão amargo quanto ele_, Bella não pode deixar de pensar.

Colocou tudo em cima de uma bandeja e se dirigiu para o escritório. Teve que segurar a bandeja com as duas mãos, pois percebeu que estava tremendo. Chegando lá, ele estava novamente ao telefone. Parecia mais calma do que antes. Ele desligou quando ela entrou.

— Providencie um celular. Por que esse já era. — disse ele apontado para os restos mortais do celular no chão.

— Sim senhor. — disse ela colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa e servindo uma xícara com café para ele. Mas com as suas mãos tremendo daquela forma, ela acabou se atrapalhando toda e derrubando tudo em cima da mesa, dos papeis e em Edward. Ele se levantou rapidamente com café queimando e manchando sua calça marfim. Os olhos um poço de ira.

_Droga, droga, droga._

— Oh meu Deus! Desculpe-me! — ela disse desesperada e nervosa. Como podia ser tão desastrada? Ela pegou um pano apressou-se para ajudá-lo a se limpar. Ele a impediu, segurando sua mão com firmeza.

— Será que você não consegue fazer nada direito? — ele gritou com rispidez e raiva.

Um pequeno déjà vu. Uma lembrança ruim. Um pesadelo do qual ela queria tanto se esquecer. E então lagrimas.

_Será que você não consegue fazer nada direito, sua vagabunda?_

**xxx**

— Merda! — disse Edward socando a mesa com força. Sentia raiva de si mesmo. Quando foi que se tornara esse monstro? Ao ver Bella sair correndo de sua sala com lagrimas nos olhos ele morreu por dentro.

Andava no limite do estresse. Os franceses não tinham gostado da campanha; seu casamento está entrando por água a baixo e para piorar tudo ainda tinha ela. Isabella Swan. A doce e bela Bella, andando para cima e para baixo com aquela saia justa, observando-o o tempo todo com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos e curiosos. Aquilo o deixava maluco e com raiva. Tinha uma vontade louca de tê-la para si, de tomá-la ali mesmo, na sua sala com as paredes de vidro.

E isso o deixava com raiva de si. Ele não devia estar pensando em sexo selvagem com a secretária e sim em como salvar seu casamento. Afinal, Tânia era a mulher de sua vida. Não era?

No final das contas, ele não tinha por que descontar sua ira na pobre garota que nada tinha feito. Sentia nojo se si mesmo pelo que tinha feito. Então se apressou em segui-la, mas Emmett irrompeu pela porta.

— Porque Bella acabou de passar correndo por mim chorando? — exigiu saber.

— Ela derrubou café em mim e eu acabei gritando com ela. Estou indo agora mesmo me desculpar.

— Você o que? — perguntou incrédulo. — Quando foi que você deixou de ser aquele cara legal e se tornou esse babaca, Edward?

_Eu não sei._ — pensou em dizer.

— O que faz aqui Emmett? O que quer?

— Eu estou com algumas ideias novas para a campanha. Vim conversar com você. Mas já vi que vim em má hora. — respondeu — Vá logo se desculpar com Bella. E seja legal, se não eu arrebento você. Bella não precisa de mais um idiota na vida dela.

— Porque se preocupa tanto? Ela é só uma secretária. — Edward perguntou curioso. Será que ele tinha um caso com ela? Faria sentido já que eles viviam juntos, pelo que soubera. E foi ele quem a colocou aqui.

— Porque ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e é minha amiga, Edward, e por isso eu me preocupo com ela. Se é que você se ainda se lembra de o que é ter algum tipo de amizade.

— Eu tenho amigos.

— Você tem a mim. O único que aparentemente te aguenta. O único que você ainda não afastou. O que não conta por eu sou seu irmão e é mais do que minha obrigação te aturar.

— Emmett, eu tenho amigos. — insistiu.

— Tem é? Então porque você não os leva até o Mark para tomar uma cerveja? Eu adoraria conhecer esses seus amigos.

— Eu não vou perder meu tempo com você discutindo isso.

— Você afasta as pessoas de você, Edward. Você afastou a sua família de você, o seus amigos, até a vadia da sua mulher você afastou de você. — disse Emmett com tristeza.

Edward abriu a boca varias vezes, mas não tinha como argumentar. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, era verdade o que o irmão dizia. Então ele apenas saiu e foi procurar Bella. Perguntou para um dos funcionários se a tinha visto e ele respondeu que a viu ir correndo para o banheiro.

— Bella? — chamou batendo na porta do banheiro feminino. — Podemos conversar?

_Silencio. _

— Por favor? — Implorou.

_Mais silencio._

— Merda. — Xingou baixinho. — Eu vou entrar. — avisou.

_Silencio. _

Certificou-se de que não tinha ninguém no corredor e entrou. Por sorte também não tinha ninguém no banheiro. Ele ouviu um choro baixinho vindo da ultima cabine e imaginou que Bella estivesse lá.

— Me desculpe, — ele pediu. — por gritar com você. Eu não devia ter descontado minha raiva em você. Perdoe-me, Bella. — ela nada disse e o choro continuou. _Droga Edward, seu monstro maldito_, ele amaldiçoou-se. — Podemos conversar? Por favor?

Silencio e mais silencio. Como odiava o silencio. Preferia que ela estivesse gritando e dizendo o como ele era um idiota.

— Tudo bem então. Se você não quer conversar agora, podemos conversar mais tarde. — e sentou-se ao lado da cabine. — Mas eu vou ficar aqui. Pode ficar ai por dias se quiser, mas eu não vou sair daqui. Sinto muito por tudo. Acidentes acontecem, eu não estou chateado com você e você não vai perder seu emprego por causa disso se é o que está pensando. Eu só quero que você me perdoe. Isso não vai se repetir novamente.

Ele esperou alguma resposta dela, mas apenas o silencio e o choro baixo que ela tentava inutilmente controlar.

— Meu irmão disse que sou um babaca. Ele tem toda razão. Ele também disse que eu afasto as pessoas de mim, o que é outra triste verdade. Eu não quero que você tenha medo de mim — _ou que você se afaste também_, ele pensou. — Por favor, diga alguma coisa.

— Eu não tenho medo de você. — ela disse com a voz rouca. — Você é um homem bom, Sr. Cullen, eu sei que é. E o senhor não tem porque se desculpar eu sei que anda com muita coisa na cabeça.

— Isso não justifica a maneira como agi. Eu lhe prometo que isso nunca mais vai se repetir. Eu nunca mais a farei chorar.

— Eu não estou chorando pelo que aconteceu.

— Então por quê? Se me permite perguntar.

— Apenas lembrei-me de coisas da qual eu gostaria de esquecer para sempre. Importa-se de esquecemos o que acabou de acontecer?

— Só se você sair daí. — Edward sorriu. — E me deixar pagar um almoço para você, como um pedido de desculpas.

Bella abriu a porta da cabine. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Parecia tão frágil e era tão linda. Sentiu uma súbita vontade de abraçá-la bem forte, pedir desculpas mais uma vez e nunca mais soltá-la.

— Você não precisa.

— Mas eu insisto. — ela parecia indecisa sobre a proposta. Mas acenou com a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

Porque estava fazendo isso, afinal ele não sabia. Era Tânia quem devia levar para almoçar.

Tânia sua esposa.

Tânia seu amor de juventude.

Tânia, o que estaria fazendo naquele momento? Será que ela ainda pensava nele?

**xxx**

**Hello!**

**Ai está o segundo capitulo.:3**

**Espero que gostem. Em breve volto com mais um capitulo.**

**Beijokas.**

**S.**


End file.
